A medical dictionary may include standardized medical codes that may be used to communicate, in a standardized manner, data related to a medical product (e.g., data related to a drug). A medical code may represent or code a drug, an effect (e.g., a harmful effect resulting from a drug and/or other medical intervention or a positive effect resulting from a drug and/or other medical intervention), and/or information related to the drug and/or the effect.